1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a standard cell placement design method and more specifically to the placement of substrate contacts of a standard cell array.
2. Description of the Related Art
In designing standard cell-based LSIs, standard cells, which have previously been standard-designed, are placed through the use of CAD (computer aided design) or EDA (electronic design automation) tools. By suitably forming interconnect lines on the cell array to combine standard cells, any desired circuit can be constructed.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are plan views of conventional standard cell placement patterns.
A standard cell 50a shown in FIG. 1A has a pattern 51 of active regions of a PMOS transistor, a pattern 52 of active regions of an NMOS transistor, a pattern 53 of a gate interconnection placed in common to the paired transistors (CMOS transistor pair), and patterns 54 of a pair of substrate contacts placed on the opposite sides of the gate interconnection pattern 53. The active region pattern 51 of the PMOS transistor is formed on an N well region not shown. The active region pattern 52 of the NMOS transistor is formed on a P well region not shown. The paired substrate contact patterns 54 are placed to correspond to the N-well region and the P-well region, respectively.
A standard cell 50b shown in FIG. 1B has a pattern 51 of active regions of a PMOS transistor, a pattern 52 of active regions of an NMOS transistor, a pattern 53 of a gate interconnection placed in common to the paired transistors (CMOS transistor pair), and patterns 54 of a pair of substrate contacts each placed on one side of a corresponding one of the transistors. The active region pattern 51 of the PMOS transistor is formed on an N-well region not shown. The active region pattern 52 of the NMOS transistor is formed on a P-well region not shown. The paired substrate contact patterns 54 are placed to correspond to the N-well region and the P-well region, respectively.
FIG. 2 is a plan view of a portion of a cell array in which standard cells shown in FIG. 1A are placed.
That is, any desired circuit can be constructed by placing a number of standard cells 50a as shown in FIG. 1A to form an array and forming desired signal interconnections and power supply system on the array. For example, the use of a single standard cell 50a allows a CMOS inverter circuit to be formed. The use of two standard cells 50a can form a CMOS flip-flop circuit.
The conventional standard cell-based LSIs thus designed require a pair of substrate contacts 54 for each of standard cells that form a cell array. For this reason, the entire integrated circuit chip will have more substrate contacts than necessary.
The extra substrate contacts reduces the packing density of cells on a chip per unit area. In other words, the size of the standard cell array increases, resulting in an increase in chip size. In addition, since no interconnection can be placed on each substrate contact, the region where interconnections are to be placed on the chip will be reduced.
As described above, the conventional standard cell-based LSIs have problems that the size of the standard cell array increases, the chip size increases, and the interconnection region decreases.